Une Nouvelle Vie
by Sirius Black7
Summary: Voldemort enfin vaincu mais beaucoup de monde mort harry décide de se faire une nouvelle vie jusqu'au jour où... *Chapitre 3 Up*
1. La chute

**Une nouvelle vie  
  
par Sirius Black**

  
**CHAPITRE 1 : la chute**  
  
Voilà, c'est terminer, demain tout le monde sera soulagé, plus jamais on ne parlera de cette marque des ténébres. Harry Potter avait enfin battut Voldemort mais à quel prix : Sirius, Cho, Ginny et toutes les personnes qu'il aimer sont mort à cause de lui, Harry en avait marre de cette vit certe maintenant ces amis ne mourrons plus à cause de Voldemort mais il avait déja perdu tout ceux qu'il aimer. C'en était trop aprés le combat Harry alla voir Dumbledore et lui fit par son envie de recommancer sa vie à zero, il voulait la recommancer dans le monde moldu mais il ne voulais pas oublier tout ce qu'il cétait passait il refusa donc le sort d'oubliette que voulut lui lancer son mentor. Pour être sur qu'il ne reviendrait plus dans le Monde de la sorcellerie, Harry avait casser sa baguette il alla le plus vite possible changer tout son or en argent moldu et non s'en pincement au coeur il quitter le chemin de traversse en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y revenir sans l'aide d'un sorcier. Il alla voir le plus grand agent imobilier de londres et trouva une maison qu'il pu habiter le soir même. Ce soir là il s'endormie mais fit un cauchemar.  
" Ta dernière haure à sonner Potter, tu vas allez rejoindre tes parents, tu vas aller rejoindre ta sang de bourbe de mère, dit voldemort "  
" C'est se que tu crois Tom , lui lança Harry "  
" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Avada Kadavra, cria voldemort "   
Et la quelque chose d'inatendu se passa la cicatrice d'Harry ce mit a bruler à a envoyer une centaine d'Avada Kadavra sur tous les mangemort y comprit Voldemort.   
Quelque minute plus tard sa cicatrice avait disparu.   
Quand Harry repensa à sa il s'en voulut a chaque fois qu'il essayer d'éviter le sort d'Avada Kadavra cela toucher quelqu'un qu'il aimer le plus, alors qu'en faite il lui aurait suffit de se laissez le prendre pour que tout ce cauchemar soit terminer.   
Harry se reiveilla en sursaut. Et vit des chouette à sa fenêtre. Sa devait certainement être Hermione et Ron qui lui avait écrit. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre puis prit les lettre mais ne les ouvrit pas, il n'en avait pas envie.   
  
  
**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**   
Bon je sais c plutot court mais c juste une sorte de prologue.   
J'ai déja fait plusieur version du prochain chapitre car je ne c pas lequel choisir.   
quand vous verrait le prochain chapitre en ligne c'est que j'aurait choisit. (Normalement demain ou aprés demain.) 


	2. 4 ans plus tard

Bon Ok le premier chapitre été un peu court celui là est déja un peu plus grand mais en faite ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre car je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider quelle version mettre donc j'ai prit le début qui revenner dans chaque version et je l'ai mit.  
  
Chapitre 2 : 4 ans plus tard  
  
Harry revenait de l'orphelinat avec une petite fille de 1 ans. Il ne voulais vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre mais voulait une fille donc il avait décider dans adopter une.  
Arrivez chez lui il alla ranger les papier d'adoption dans un coffre ou il avait ranger tout ces souvenir qu'il voulait garder, en voulant déposez les papiers il retrouva les lettres d'Hermione et de Ron qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte, il les prits et les ouvrits.  
Il commença par le lettre d'Hermione  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je ne sais pas si tu lira cette lettre mais je tien tout de même à l'écrire.  
Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu as décider de quitter le monde de la magie et je ne t'en veut pas du tout.  
Ce sera dur pour moi de ne plus te revoir même si j'espère qu'on se reverra.  
  
Hermione  
  
En lisant cette lettre Harry revit tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec elle. A chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle elle été là.  
  
Il ouvrit maintenant celle de Ron  
  
A mon meilleur ami  
  
Je suis sur que tu lira cette lettre même si s'est dans quelque années.   
Sache que tout ce que l'on a fait pendant ces 7 merveilleuse années on été superbe.  
Je me rappellerait toujours mon premier voyage dans le poudlard express ou l'où nous sommes recontrer pour la première fois.  
J'éspére que tu la lira.  
Je suis sûr que tu la lira, je pari avec 15 ans de retard mais tu la lira.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry pensa qu'il été temps de donner des nouvelle de lui il aluma sont ordinateur et commença à taper une lettre 12 heure plus tard il en été à 758 pages il trouva quelle été trop longue il qu'il été trop fatiguer. il alla dormir.  
Il fut reveiller à 3 heure du matin par la pleure de sa fille qu'il avait apeller Lily il alla voir ce quelle avait. Elle avait juste fain il lui donna à manger et elle se rendormit, lui n'arriver pas a ce rendormir il décida donc d'aller alummer la tele pour regarder le porno sur xxl (Non je deconne) il regarda un dvd : Le seigneur des anneaux : la communauter de l'anneau.  
Quand le film fut terminer, il été 6 heure du matin il alla prendre son petit déjeuner bien que d'habitude il se lève vers 11 heures car il travaille à domicile en temps de webmaster celà lui permettait d'avoir ces propre horaire.  
Vers 10 heures Lily se réveilla et harry lui donna à manger. Il receva son habituel montagne de facture mais il trouva une lettre qui n'avait pas le format standart. Il la prit et l'ouvrit, il s'agisser d'un faire part de mariage.  
  
Ronald Arthur Weasley et Hermione Natalie Granger sont fiére de vous annoncer leur mariage.  
Leur union se déroulera le Samedi 21 Juin à 10h00 à la cathédral Notre-Dame à Paris.  
Nous espérons vous voir lors de cette unions.  
  
Harry s'avait qu'il finirait par se marier.  
  
Il y avait aussi une lettre.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'épére te voir à mon mariage, en faite tu as intéret a venir sinon je te jete une sort.  
S'il te plait vient.  
En faite tu est obligé de venir car je t'ai choisit comme témoin.  
  
Hermione Granger (bientôt Weasley)  
  
Bien sur que je vais venir à ton mariage Hermione, se dit-il à lui même.  
  
Il fit une lettre à la main et pas à l'ordinateur qu'il envoya à Hermione en lui disant qu'il viendrait.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Bon je sais que c'est court mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut je n'arrive pas à me décider car en faite il y a plusieur version du mariage. 


	3. Provocation

_Bon étant donner que je n'arrive pas à me décidez je supprime se foutu chapitre de mariage et je le resume en tout c bien passé._  
  
**Chapitre 3 : Provocation**  
  
  
Le fameux jour du mariage harry se rendit à Paris, bien qu'il savait transplaner il ne voulez pas utiliser la magie et pris donc l'avion.  
Ce mariage ce passa bien même très bien. Hermione qui avait déménager en France mais qui enseigner à Poudlard avait une très grande maison et avait inviter Harry à venir chez elle quand il voulait.  
Harry accepta cette invitation est irait passer 1 semaine des vacances là-bas.  
  
Lorsque ce fameux jour de vacance arriva Harry n'éspérer ne rien avoir oublier, il reprit l'avion et alla chez Hermione et Ron. Ron qui n'avait jamais vu un avion fut trés surprit lorsqu'il en vit attire des dizaine à l'aéroport, il ne pensa pas que c'était si gros. Ces vacance ce passer plutôt bien, Hermione qui n'avait pas changer depuis Poudlard lui fit visiter le louvre, orsay, versaille et tous les mobument imaginable. Elle avait aussi l'air d'adorer Lily.  
" Alors sa te plait Paris ,demanda Hermion à Harry "  
" C'est cool lui répondit harry"  
A ce moment Albus Dumbledore transplana dans la maison d'hermione, il fut enchanter de rencontrer Harry mais aporter malheuresement des mauvaise nouvelle : Un nouveau mage noir avait prit le pouvoir, et celui-ci contrairement à voldemort faisait souffrir ses victimes, il demanda à Harry s'il voulait venir l'aider dans sa lutte contre ce mage noir mais il précisa qu'il n'était pas obliger, Harry refusa ce que Dumbledore comprit, il avait besoin de prendre beaucoup de repos, il avait quand même dèja éliminer Voldemort.  
" Si jamais tu change d'avis, nous serons toujours là pour t'acceuillir à Poudlard , lui dit Dumbledore"  
" Je viendrait peut-être vous aisez mais ne conter pas sûr moi pour le moment. "  
Le jour de fin des vacances Harry rentra chez lui.  
5 jours plus tard il fut étonner que lily ne soit pas reveiller à 10 heure comme à son habitude et décida d'aller voir si elle n'était malade. En arrivant dans la chambre il vit qu'elle n'était plus là et dans son lit il y avait une lettre.  
  
_Potter,  
  
Je me demander si tu saurait me battre et comme je supose qu'une simple lettre comme provocation n'aurait pas suffit je t'enleve ta fille, le seul moyen que tu as pour la récupérer est de me tuer et sa j'en doute. Viens donc me chercher.  
  
Lors Lantanos_  
  
Harry fout de colère transplana à Poudlard tous les habitant pendant les vacances se demander comment il as fait car il est normalement impossible de passer la barrière de protection de Poudlard.  
Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore et lui montra la lettre.   
  
**Fin du chapitre 3**   
  
_Je sais que c'est très court encore une fois mais je n'ai pas su me décider pour la ceremonie de mariage dons je l'ai supprimer, si dans un future proche ou lointain j'arrive à me décider je vous la mettrait._


End file.
